Crazy
by Dark Raven5
Summary: WARNING: Involves death Songfic about Dom and Letty, very dramatic, and twisted ending


Author's Note: This songfic is based on K-Ci and Jojo's Crazy, I thought this would be a great song for Dominic to think about Letty and show how much she really means to him and there's a surprise twist too and you'll never guess what it is. Enjoy.  
  
Artist: K-Ci & Jojo Album: Save The Last Dance Soundtrack Title: Crazy  
  
See Baby I apologize For all the thing That I've done, that I've done See I know that I've been a fool For far too long  
  
Dom sat looking out, the rain disguising his sad tear-stained eyes. He watched as the raindrops landed on the window, the ones Mia had washed only hours earlier. Apologies swam through his mind, one would bring her back, but which? He'd acted like a foolish child, he always had. There had never been any consequences before, until now.however.  
  
Baby you don't have to Go and run away Just come back to papa Please baby, baby won't you stay If you really love me Then why are you leavin' me?  
  
But why did Letty have to run? Why didn't she just stay and give it another shot? Wasn't love worth all those sacrifices? Or maybe it was too much? Maybe she had given too much already? But how much is too much? And what if she had already given too much? Why did she give so much? What made her give all that she did? Was it love? Or perhaps friendship?  
  
1-I can't think Think about this crazy day I lose sleep Just to daydream about you baby  
  
Dom kept his eyes on the road, but he's mind was elsewhere. He was daydreaming, about Letty, he had been for days; he couldn't sleep anymore, he just keep thinking about that crazy day. Okay it was mostly his fault, but he still missed her. His car began to swerve on the rain soaked street.  
  
2-I'm goin' crazy, crazy, crazy Just thinkin' about you lately I'm goin' crazy, crazy, crazy Just thinkin' about you lately I'm goin' crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy Thinkin' about you lately  
  
What would going back prove? Prove the she couldn't live without him? Why did she have to be the one to go back? Why couldn't he come running after her? Why did she have to be the weak one? Why are women always suppose to be so over dramatic over love?  
  
I'm goin' crazy, crazy When I can't touch you Crazy, crazy When I can't hold you Crazy, crazy When I can't see you again  
  
Dom's car spun down the street, he was unable to regain control of his vehicle. Everything was happening so quickly; he didn't know what was going on. He tried to regain control of the car once again, but again the car wouldn't allow him to. His car went off the street. Said I'm goin' crazy Baby, baby, baby, baby Said I'm goin' crazy  
  
Maybe too much is put on love. What is love anyways? A feeling? A thought? Memory? What's in your heart? Why does everyone gush over love? Why do people spend forever searching for it? What makes love so damn important? Why does love always complicate things?  
  
I finally realized That you are my true love And I had a lot of time to think And you're all I seem To keep think, to keep thinkin' of, yeah  
  
Dom realized something, Letty was his true love. He had no doubt about it; he had a lot of time to make sure he had support for his argument. Okay, yeah, he wasn't the smartest man to ever live, but he still had some part of a brain in his big egotistical head of his.  
  
And now I know I need ya Each and every day I can't live without ya So don't run away Baby you said that you love me So why are you leavin' me? Why, why, why, why?  
  
Love, just another way for the greeting card companies to make money. Love, what a foolish thing to do. Why would anyone want to fall in love? What's so damn great about fucking love? And what makes love worth risking everything? And who the fuck made up the rule that only a guy can end a relationship or marriage?  
  
1-I can't think Think about this crazy day I lose sleep Just to daydream about you baby  
  
Dom watched as all his memories came flooding into his mind. Maybe there were a few mistakes in his life; but it wasn't like he could make up for them now. But he wanted so badly right now to just say, 'sorry', to everyone he had ever hurt. His car crashed into a streetlamp, the whole thing came crashing down on top of his car.  
  
2-I'm goin' crazy, crazy, crazy Just thinkin' about you lately I'm goin' crazy, crazy, crazy Just thinkin' about you lately I'm goin' crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy Thinkin' about you lately  
  
Letty, Mia, Vincent, Jesse, and Leon each placed a white rose on the dark brown oak casket. The casket was lowered into the grave. "Today we are putting Dominic Toretto to rest; he died in a car accident, but he was still very young. He was the fastest thing on the track and street; he was the king of the streets, and he reigned along side his Queen Leticia Rodriguez. He lived a wonderfully furfilled life with his family. Thank you," Hector said. The tombstone read: RIP DOMINIC TORETTO THE FASTEST MAN ON THE STREETS.  
  
If I can't see you, I can't see you If I can't see you, I can't see you If I can't see you, I can't see you again Then I would go If I can't see you, I'd go crazy  
  
Author's Note: Told you you'd never guess, I killed Dom, and you said I could Lucy, ha, proved you wrong. ::Does Evil Laugh:: 


End file.
